Lithal
Lithal, the City of Ash, is the largest settlement in the Quel'Doran colonies in north-east Yantir. History Pre-Empire Lithal was once a thriving city thousands of years ago until the nearby volcanoes began to pump out greater volumes of ash that wind patterns dropped upon the city, burying much of it in the black soot. The top of the city remained above the ash, though this isolated them considerably from local affairs and they fell out of note. Imperial Annexation When the Legions landed on Yantir they found the half buried city with most of its population living in darkness beneath the ash, their homes connected by tunnels dug through the powder. A declaration of annexation was brought before the city's leaders who were given little choice, either sign authority of the city over to the Quel'Doran governor or have authority taken by the Legions. Lithal became the largest settlement claimed by Quel'Doran in Yantir and served as an excellent location for vampires arriving in the colonies to stay before travelling on to another location. Geography Ash Lithal is half buried beneath ash for most of the year, though some civilian efforts have attempted to sweep away the ash with some success. The remaining colonial government has neglected to attempt to reduce the city's ash problem, even rumoured to have hired thugs to harass civilian efforts to shift the soot. Exactly why this is has been a matter of conspiracy theories by those in Lithal opposed to the current regime, some believing that vampires are still among the leaders of the city whilst others believe that the ash prevents a popular uprising and confines the city to colonial status without a senate like New Oli'us. Water The wells in Lithal, though once filled with ash, go through extensive filtering through porous rocks that deliver drinkable water to the city. Farming A unique ecology has emerged in Lithal where plants that seem to thrive in the ash are found growing throughout the city, with some taking it upon themselves to cultivate large crops of the plant, these were considered quite bland. The Quel'Doran population later introduced the yava fruit to the region which was bred with the ash plants to create a far more edible versions of the various ash grown produce. Animals too seem to have adapted to the ash, and these creatures are hunted for their meat across the wastes. Role in the Empire Pre-Civil War Lithal's role in the empire has changed over the years, originally serving as a rallying point for the Legions, it latter became a spot for vampires to roam freely terrorizing the people in the tunnels. Nerevic Expansion Later on it became the last bastion of the empire against the expanding Nerevic Empire, only holding out due to the northern ash wastes preventing a march across to them. Cerrent Role Lithal now serves as the largest colonial settlement in Yantir of the Quel'Doran Empire, with much of the taxes being collected there to be shipped back to Quel'Doran. Many believe that Lithal should become the centre of Imperial Affairs in Yantir in more than just name, akin to the New Oli'us, where the city would have its own senate and be able to decide on taxation and distribution of those funds for projects itself. The only obstacle seems to be the current leaders, the Hamar of the city, made up of the heads of various families.Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Yantir Category:Quel'Doran Empire